Resilience - Marvel
by AnOtakuNamedAlex
Summary: Peter Parker learns what it means to be a hero, in order to become Spider-Man, he must lose and gain friends, enemies, and a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is gonna be a longer story, mostly centering around Peter Parker. Give me your honest opinions and feedback.**

The clock ticked down the minutes until school ended. Peter eagerly waited for the bell to ring. Peter tapped his pencil impatiently. After a few more minutes of listening to his teacher talk about hyperboles. The bell finally gave a high pitched ring. Peter was out the door, sliding down the handrail of the front steps. He walked a few blocks before slowing.

He turned off the main street and into an alley sandwiched between two apartment buildings. He set his backpack on the ground and pulled out the red and blue suit kept in it. He slipped it on, pulling his mask over his face.

He cracked his fingers and neck eagerly, readying his body for another strenuous day as Spider-Man. He climbed up the wall of one of the buildings, to the roof, and looked out at the city, wondering which direction to go first.

Patrol went by pretty fast, nothing particularly interesting happened until the sun disappeared and the day became night, Peter was perched on a rooftop, waiting for someone to need help, some cops cars to race past, a scream, something. After about 40 minutes of nothing, he got what he was waiting for. A loud, desperate, scream erupted from a side street, a block or two away. Peter swung into action, he landed on top of a cafe.

He saw a group of three large men brandishing knives, the knives were pointed at a young blonde woman in a waitress uniform, she was crying and backed against a wall. She lunged her arms at the man closest to her, who seemed to be the leader, swinging and scratching at him, she tried to defend herself. He was much larger, though. And he slammed her up against the wall.

"You little bitch!" He growled viciously. He was about to cut her, when the blade was snatched out of his hands and clattered to the cement. He turned around to find his two friends pinned against the wall with web, struggling to move. Horrified, he turned further around.

Spider-Man was leaning against a brick wall, his arms were crossed, he hummed as he stepped forward from the wall. The bearded man, scared, jumped towards the teenager. Spidey easily stepped out of the way and the man was sent tumbling to the ground. The man gathered himself and stood up. Spider-Man walked forward towards the guy, who threw a weak punch.

"That wasn't very nice, now apologize to the lady." Spideys hand were clamped tight around the mans shoulders. He squeezed the man, turning him towards the woman.

"M' sorry." He looked shamefully to the ground.

"I meant me, I'm very sensitive." Spidey joked, putting his hand on his chest in a sincere manner.

"Just kidding, get outta here." Spidey patted his back and let the man loose, who scampered away, running only a couple yards before a web suddenly wrapped itself tightly around his feet, dragging him back and up the wall.

The man screamed as he realized he was dangling thirty feet off the ground. The woman fled and Spidey swung off to help the next person.

Later, Peter was sitting back on a roof, eating a hot dog. His eyes were focused on one thing, The Avengers Tower. The huge, neon blue "A" was shining brightly above the city. Most of the inside floors were dark, Peter wondered what the Avengers were doing, if they were asleep in there, or if they were somewhere else entirely.

A lot of people on the news has been calling him a "Hero", but _no._.. he thought. _Those were the real heroes. He just stopped a few muggers and carjackers._

As he finished his hot dog, he noticed the time was 2 am, he almost choked on the last bite. He jumped off the ledge, his webbing catching a building. He whipped through the air. The breeze biting his face. He swung past the alleyway where his backpack was. He swung down and grabbed it.

He arrived at his apartment building, crawling up the side of the wall, he quietly hoped Aunt May was asleep and not waiting up for him. He unlatched his old window, sliding it down, he crawled onto his ceiling. He then breathed a sigh of relief, dropping down onto the ground. He stealthily closed the door and unzipped the suit. He climbed into bed, exhausted. The worst of his wounds, a bruise on his brow-bone, would be healed by morning.

MY Ao3 is Fandyland as well, This story is also posted there, with some needed changes/enhancements to the proofreading/structure. Thank you. I'm still going to be posting on here, but I usually catch the mistakes after I post on ao3 and I'm too lazy to come back, upload the fixed chapter, and change it. plus I et 5x the amout of hits over there. Love you all. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ohmygod I'm so sorry for the wait. I did the one thing I said I wasn't gonna do, and made you wait. Not like a lot of people were dying for the next chapter though. I'll do better next time, I pwomise.**

The sun filtered in the window of Peters small bedroom. The alarm clock blared, but Peter was already up, in fact, he didn't get much sleep at all. He smacked the top of the clock. The noise stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief, the screeching was slightly irritating his ears. although he wouldn't admit it. He sighed and slid his backpack over his shoulders. Walking to the front door. Aunt May cleared her throat behind him. He rolled his eyes, he knew he was caught.

"No, you aren't going anywhere without proper food." She stood, with her hands on her hips authoritatively. Her hair may be gray and she may have crows feet, but her sass was at an all time high.

"I'll just eat breakfast at school."

"I already made eggs, sit, eat." She pointed to a plate of eggs and toast sitting on the table.

He sighed and stomped over to the table, his arms crossed. He unhappily shoveled the eggs into his mouth, secretly thankful for the hot meal. He finished the last bite and hopped up from his seat, dashing out the door. May Parker shook her head.

The train pulled up its stop near the school. The teenager made his way into building just as the bell was ringing.

The school day went by slowly, the usual taunts from Flash and his crew barely phased Peter. He kept his head down and did his work without issues. He skipped lunch to catch up on homework in the library. When the final bell rang, Peter was more than happy to run out the door and suit up as Spider-Man.

Tony Stark soared over New York City in his Iron Man suit. He had been checking how his renewable power cell was holding up. It was all Peppers idea, but he couldn't argue the benefits. He was only several blocks from Avengers Tower.

He saw a red suited figure standing on top of a roof. He recognized the figure as Spider-Man. The spandex clad hero had been all over the news lately. He wondered how the two had never crossed paths during their time as protectors of New York. _Maybe it was time to actually meet the guy._ He descended through the air and hovered nearby. Spidey's head turned.

"Hey, Spider-guy." Tony landed on the roof. His metal mask retracted to show his face.

"Oh, wow, Iron Man." Peter blurted. He realized he was in the presence of an Avenger. He stood up as tall as he could. feeling inferior in every conceivable way.

"Look. I was just passing by and thought I should, ya know... say hi." Tony couldn't see Spideys face but he could tell it was full of confusion.

"Well. I suppose. It's nice to...um...meet you...Iron Man?" Peter stumbled over his word vomit and stood awkwardly with his hand extended to shake. Tony finally returned the shake warmly.

Tony was surprised at how Spider-Man could be so flustered. He got a really naive vibe from the guy. He didn't know what to make of it, or how to make things better.

"So, you've been saving people. Sort of a hero." He gave a small grin. Peter froze. It took him a moment before he responded.

"Yeah. I-" Peter stuttered. "I suppose."

"Tell you what, if at anytime, you want to, I dunno, get a drink, or...team up or something, you're welcome to drop by Avenger Tower. But, it's probably a good idea if you knock first." Tony smiled. Spider-Man nodded understandingly.

"Thanks? I guess." Peter was exactly sure how to respond. But he played along anyways.

Tony thought a moment before changing the subject. "Hey, how do you do that? Shoot webs?"

"I, um... built the web shooters myself. actually." Peter pointed to his wrist.

"Really?" Tony was visibly impressed. Peter suddenly felt really proud of himself. He felt his cheeks redden.

"Yup." Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

He pointed the shooter at a satellite dish a few yards away. He pressed the button with his fingers. A ball of web fluid shot out and hit the dish with a _pang._ Tony whistled turning back to Spider-Man and gave an approving nod.

"Brownie points for accuracy. That's some invention." Peter smiled sheepishly under his mask, Did _Tony friggin Iron Man Friggin Stark_ just give him a compliment?

"Thanks. It's no big deal, though." Peter said coolly, trying to stay calm. Even though it was _TOTALLYABIGDEALTONYSTARKJUSTSAIDHELIKEDTHEWEBSHOOTERSOHMYGOD!_

Tony was going to respond, when a message from Natasha popped up. He read it and the message disappeared.

"Well, I kind of... have to get going. Hope you take me up on that drink, love the web shooters." He gave a thumbs up and his face mask closed, he rocketed into the sky.

Peter was left by himself on the rooftop, pondering the exchange. How could he tell him he wasn't even old enough to drink yet?

As Tony landed on the de-suiting pad, he decided this Spider-Guy was pretty cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Angst galore, here we go. Update: Awww shit, My internet went out for 2 days so I couldn't even finish the chapter. (I write everything On Wattpad and then copy/paste to here.) Super angry and sorry. On a better note. Seriously if you guys have a problem with my writing, tell me. I want the criticism. Also, this is not a Peter/Tony story. The & in the tags meant friendship. **

The glass door leading into the Avengers family room whirred open. Tony strutted into the room.

"Hey, look who's finally back." Clint plopped down on the couch. Bruce and Natasha glanced up at him from their stools at the breakfast bar. Tony looked around the room.

"Where's Capsicle?" Tony grabbed a bag of dried blueberries off the counter. He sat down next to Clint.

"Fury dragged him off for some briefing, said it was a mission just for him." Natasha answered.

"Well that's too bad, he won't get to hear about who I met just a few minutes ago." He propped his feet up on the coffee table and popped a few blueberries into his mouth. He noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Spider-Man." He grinned. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Spider-Man. The guy who shoots webs and dresses up in red tights?" Clint sat up. "He seems pretty cool."

"He's a vigilante." Natasha informed.

"Is that such a bad thing? Someone's gotta fight for the little guys." Bruce wrung his hands. Tony nodded.

"God knows we don't. Look, for the past 8 months, this guy's been uprooting most petty crime, saving people from burning buildings." Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Natasha.

"We go out, we take care of the big world ending stuff. But he's down there every night, getting his hands dirty. He's earned my respect." Tony assured.

"I second that." Bruce chimed in.

"Aye." Clint raised a fist in the air. Then crossed his arms and continued staring at the tv.

"Nat?" Everyone waited.

"Hey, until I meet him, and he proves himself, I'm not trusting the букашка." Natasha answered, defending her point.

"Fair enough." Tony nodded, he then turned to Bruce.

"And get this, he built those handy dandy little web shooters himself." Tony nodded while he ate another handful of blueberries. Bruce's eyes widened.

"I always thought they were organic. But if it's a device, that would take a hell of alot of mechanical and chemical knowledge." Bruce was deep in thought.

"No kidding." Tony scoffed.

"What else did he say?" Natasha pressed.

"Not much, he just seemed pretty nervous." Tony picked up a magazine sitting next to his feet. He flipped through it before throwing it back down in disapproval.

"Maybe you intimidated him." Clint smirked.

"Me? Intimidate _Spider-Man_?" Tony looked fake offended. "Hmm." He shrugged.

Natasha looked particularly unimpressed. She had every reason to be wary. Everyone did. But, she had to admit, all the Avengers started somewhere, and the famous Spider-Man was no exception. She came back to reality and Bruce and Tony were in a heated disagreement over the substances used to make the webbing.

"It would have to be enzyme based." Bruce explained.

"Not necessarily." Tony thought. "It would more than likely be fiber based."

"A self replicating Polymer?" Bruce scrunched his eyebrows. He gave a hum, thinking the idea over.

"More plausible that it would expand, not multiply."

"Then you're talking extreme tensile strength."

"We've seen what he can do, the web looks pretty flexible, but tough." Bruce agreed with Tony, nodding his head.

"Clint, what do you think?" They turned to the archer. He gave a sigh.

"What I really think is." They subconsciously leaned in closer. "You two nerds need to get a room." Clint chuckled. The two scientists shook their head.

"Care to test the theory? Dr. Banner? And let's say." He trailed off, thinking of a good card to put on the table. "The one who gets closest to original, doesn't have to buy everyone a pizza."

"Fine, okay, why not?" Bruce shrugged. The pair walked over to the elevator.

"You're on." Tony gave a competitive wink.

A few hours later, they emerged. Bruce victorious, and Tony muttering. "Damn stretch test was fixed." Under his breath.

They laughed and ate, clint insisted in pineapple pizza, which Tony insisted was a crime against humanity. Natasha rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe the dorks. After dinner, everyone went to bed. Tony actually felt he was going to sleep soundly tonight.

"Sir, before you sleep, remember you are speaking at Midtown High tomorrow." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S." He pulled the sheets over and the light turned off.

 **A/N I love writing this story. I'm so excited to finish my first multi-chapter fic. I absolutely love Marvel and the universe they've created. I'm a huge comic nerd. hehe. Also stay smiling, my friends. 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's an agnsty treat. My wifi's fucked up again but I found a way around it, for now anyways... Enjoy.**

The morning started off alright for Peter Parker, as he walked into school he was reminded of the assembly and dreaded the noise he would have to endure. The spider bite gave him his powers but, with the powers came heightened senses

When lunch ended and the teachers told the students it was time for them to gather in the gym, Peter walked through the gym door feeling incredibly nervous. The bright white gym lights made everything look washed out and already made his eyes hurt like someone had them in their hand and was crushing them in their fist.

He found a place on the bleachers, among other students. He was grateful he was one of the first students in the room, it wasn't full of hundreds of obnoxious people yet. He played with the hem of his shirt as more and more people packed into the room. When it was almost packed to capacity, Peter was trying his best to stay calm and wait it out, the principal walked into the middle of the room, holding a microphone.

"Students, it's my honor to announce our guest, a beneficiary of Midtown High, his father was one of the founders. Boys and girls, Mr. Anthony Stark!" Peter was too surprised at the coincidence to remember to brace himself for the thunder of applause.

He groaned as he regretted his decision. The high pitched ringing in his ears echoed painfully for a full half a minute before he could hear again.

Tony Stark had already started talking.

"No really, it's an honor to be here, My father cared very much about education, whether he was founding a school or lecturing me to go to college when I was fifteen. He knew, education is an important step in life." He paused.

The students clapped and Peter subtly covered his ears. It wasn't enough. He gritted his teeth.

Tony spat random bullshit about the importance of education for the next few minutes. People cheered, people clapped. But one boy, in a Star Wars hoodie looked uncomfortable, almost panicky. The kid was young, with big, kind, brown puppy dog eyes. Tony was curious, and when Tony got curious...

"You there." Tony Stark pointed at Peter, Peter tensed up.

"What's your name kid?"

"P-p-peter, Peter Parker, Sir...um...Tony...um...Mr. Stark." Peter babbled, confused, and in shock at being put on the spot at the one time he didn't want any attention to be put on him.

"What's your biggest accomplishment since you've been here?" Tony asked, trying to make a point.

"I got a 100 percent on my standardized test." Peter answered uncomfortably.

"No no no no no, a real accomplishment, something personal to you, more than tests and statistics."

"I made a computer program that infected all the other school computers and made them all play

The Benny Hill theme on a loop. And each time they tried to close it, the song got faster. They had to restart every single computer in the school. I got suspended for 2 days." Peter recalled fondly, feeling a little pride, a few people laughed, a few teachers sighed at the memory.

"Kid, you're my new hero." Tony joked, Peter chuckled nervously. "Everybody give this rebel a round of applause." Tony clapped was followed by the whole auditorium and Peter cringed, silently wishing he was invisible, and didn't have ears.

"Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that we don't have to rely on numbers to determine who we are.

Be who you want to be, without all the statistics, which is why, I'm offering one of you guys a summer internship at Avengers Tower." Tony finished with a flourish.

The audience was in uproar and the screams and whistles didn't seem to end. Peters head felt like a squished grape. He pulled his hood over his head, he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He made the smart choice in sitting near the door in case he needed to escape. Barely anyone blinked as he walked past people and out of the auditorium. Tony noticed and watched the boy storm out.

Peter somehow found the bathroom, even with a splitting headache. somehow he managed to find his way into a stall and flipped the lock shut. He got his hands on Spider-Mans mask stuffed in his backpack.

He pulled the familiar cloth over his head. He wanted to feel better, and the comforting red fabric against his face usually helped when he was freaking out like this. His breathing slowed and his head slowly felt better.

The assembly had concluded, Tony decided to make a quick pit stop in the bathroom before he left. As the door opened and Tony walked over to a sink. A stall door opened and a pale, sweaty Peter Parker stumbled over to a sink.

He splashed his face with water and dried it with his sleeve. The teenager turned to leave, realizing Tony Stark was in the room with him. He froze like a deer in headlights.

"You okay bud?" Tony looked at Peter in the mirror. Peter looks flabbergasted as he nodded.

"Y-yeah, thank you, Mr. Stark." He hung his head and hurried out of the room. Tony was puzzled by this young man.

As Peter stepped out the double doors as the bell rang, he felt relieved to be breathing fresh air in the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry! I love these characters like my children, I swear!**

Peter sat himself on a roof to forget about the embarrassment of being caught by Tony Stark post-freak-out. His cheeks did redden when he remembered Mr. Stark complimenting him, and calling him his hero. He was lost in thought, when he heard gunshots and screaming, he decided he could probably take them, and swung into action. He landed in the middle of a group of guys with guns.

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist walked onto the suiting pad, still thinking about Peter Parker. For some reason that boy seemed to stand out, and he felt vaguely familiar. As if they met once before, though Tony couldn't put his finger on it.

The suit rose out of the ground, forming around him. He gave one last look around the city before rising into the sky. He was about to start his sweep over the city when he heard gunshots and went down to investigate.

It was ten guys with masks, they all had insanely big guns, and were stuffing something into the back of a car. Tony was about to go in. But, before Tony could interfere, Spider-Man flipped onto the scene. The guys aimed at the masked hero.

"What's up, nice to meet ya, my name is Spider-Man, you can call me Spidey." He extended a hand to shake. Tony landed on the ground with a Clank.

Now the guys look scared, Peter thought.

"Oh look, I brought my pal, Iron Man." Tony rolled his eyes under his metal mask.

"We aren't pals, so much as...acquaintances." Tony tried to defend.

"We met once..." Spider-Man informed.

"Only a couple days ago." Tony said.

Suddenly, there was a barrage of gunfire. The masked hero dived out of the way, and a few bullets ricocheted off the wall.

They looked around, confused. Spider-Man had disappeared. He saw a red gloved hand peek out from behind a van, making a come here motion. Tony triggered his blinder and dashed behind the van.

"Iron Man." Peter nodded, greeting Tony.

"Spider...ling."

"Seems pretty reckless to take on ten guys at once."

"I've dealt with bigger crowds." Peter assured. "Course _they_ didn't have guns."

"That does not help my nerves."

"It's fine, I have a plan." Peter tried to lie.

" _You_ have a plan?" Tony asked incredulously.

"No, I was just trying to make you feel better, This is totally improvised." Peter jumped on top of the van. He leaped to the wall, crawling across and firing webs at guy's hands. Creating makeshift handcuffs. A few of the men had taken cover behind their car.

A man came around the corner of the van. Tony blasted him with a repulsor beam. The guy was knocked off his feet to the ground, unconscious. He then was able to go back out to the main action. A few of the guys shot at the hero sticking to the wall. Because they were distracted, Tony was able to pick each guy off pretty easily with repulsors.

Peter shot a net-like web over the men who's hands he had binded. The last guy standing, shot at Peter. Tony stormed around the car and grabbed the man. Throwing him on the ground, the guy fell limp.

The fight was over and everything had worked out. Peter jumped to the ground.

"They were tricky, it's a good thing neither of us got hurt." He turned to Spider-Man. His smile dropped.

Spider-Man was clutching his side. The teenager winced and pulled his hand away painfully. It was then Peter noticed there was blood, so much blood. That wasn't supposed to happen. He thought as he fell to his knees, collapsing towards the ground.

Tony didn't hesitate. His arms were around Spider-Man in a split second.

"Shit, ok buddy. Let's get you to the Tower. Shit, fuck." The metal cleared away from his hand and he pressed on the wound. The blood wouldn't stop, there was too much.

Peter eyes widened, the realization he had just been shot hit him. He was terrified of the thought of getting shot in an alley and bleeding out, like Uncle Ben. The thoughts of blood mixed with the fear.

"N-not like this, please, not like this!" He screamed. His breath caught in his lungs. The black started taking over his vision. He felt himself slipping.

"J.A.R.V.I.S How long until he passes out from blood loss?" Tony cried desperately, picking up the Hero, who was slowly going unconscious.

"In roughly 30 seconds." The a.i's voice answered. Tony looked desperately across the city to Avengers Tower, eyes focused on the large platform., cursing under his breath.

"I can make it." He tried to reassure himself. He rose into the air, the young hero in his arms. He booked it for Avengers Tower.

He had almost reached the desuiting pad at breakneck speed, This had to be some kind of record, he thought. Spider-Mans hand fell limp and Tony knew Spider-Man had gone unconscious.

As soon as he landed, he was greeted with the Avengers, who had been playing a game of Yahtzee. He pulled the hero through the doorway and inside the room.

"What happened?" Bruce said as he rushed to Peter's side.

"10 guys with guns, we took em. But he got shot." Tony said, out of breath.

"Ok, everybody get back." Bruce said calmly.

Bruce peeled the suit, which clung to Peters sweaty, bloody, skin, it was hard to see the revered hero so vulnerable. He got the suit cut away with some scissors from the bar. After he took the teenagers pulse, he reached for the mask to peel it off.

"Leave it." Tony whispered softly. "If he doesn't want people to know, we should respect that." Bruce agreed.

"His breathing and heartbeat is surprisingly, for the most part stable." The Doctor informed. "If his condition worsens, we'll need to take the mask off to put him on a ventilator."

Tony looked at the body of the young hero. Exasperated, he hoped the injured saviour would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long to finish guys, writer's block is a bitch to conquer. After every sentence I just kept getting fuzzy head. And every word I used kept feeling wrong. This is my shortest chapter yet. Don't worry, The next chapter is gonna be pretty fun.**

The bright light momentarily blinded Peter as his eyes flickered open. He realized he was laying on an examining table. His suit was still on, but a section of it was cut away. Where a hole in his side should be, a neat row of stitches was in it's place. In a moment of panic, he quickly felt for his mask, realizing it was still there.

"We didn't peek." A voice said, Tony Stark walked into Peter's vision. Peter instantly felt relieved. _Ok, he doesn't know Spider-Man is the awkward kid he bumped into in the school bathroom._

"Thank you." He cleared his throat, it was really dry after being passed out for who knows how many hours.

"You're very lucky. Another inch and you could have been a lot worse." Another voice said. Peter looked towards the door and saw THE Dr. Bruce Banner. Peter had read a lot about him and his research on gamma radiation, he truly respected the man. _Wow, Bruce Banner fixed my bullet wound. That sounds kinda weird._ He thought. _Wait...Am I in Avengers Tower?_

"That's good to know." Peter sat up quickly, groaning in pain as he grudgingly swung his legs over the edge of the table.

"I never knew you had a healing factor. By the time we got you on the table. You'd already stopped bleeding." Bruce explained. "You must get injured all the time, your whole body is covered in scars."

"Yeah, well this line of work isn't always the safest." Peter spoke truthfully. "But this is probably the most hurt I've gotten. It wasn't the smartest I've been either."

"No kidding." Tony said. "That was a pretty reckless thing you did back there."

"But we got them, didn't we?" Peter justified.

"You got shot." Tony hissed. "What if the next time, a bullet goes through your heart, or between your eyes? Would you heal from that?" He asked sternly. Peter glared at him through his mask.

"Hey, you better watch out Stark, people might start to think you care." Peter turned and Steve _motherfucking_ Rogers was standing in the doorway, looking as _majestic_ as Peter thought he would.

"I do care." The billionaire said. "Spider-Man, Captain America, Captain America, Spider-Man." Peter was starstruck as Steve walked forward and firmly shook his hand.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Steve smiled, his blue eyes curling upwards.

"Yeah I am, Thanks." The teenager stuttered.

"Not just me, we were all concerned." Steve answered. They couldn't see it, but Peter's eyes widened.

Peter was shocked. The Avengers were worried, about me?

"Really?" He gulped. Tony looked at Peter like he was stupid.

"Of course." Tony smiled. "Someone's gotta be down there, helping the people of New York."

"Yeah. I try." Peter remarked, he hissed in pain as he rubbed the sore on his side, it stung. He hoped it would heal pretty soon, it already felt like it was scabbing up.

"That's the most we can do." Steve acknowledged, Tony nodded, agreeing with his teammate.

"So um, something I can't stop thinking about." Tony started. "After you were shot, you yelled 'Not like this!' What was all that about?" Tony questioned, Peter froze.

"I don't like guns." Peter said unconvincingly. Although, that wasn't the only reason. Tony could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful, but maybe he shouldn't press the issue. Maybe Spider-Man had his reasons. Still, he was curious.

"Fine, I won't press it." He said in defeat. Peter instantly felt a load off his chest.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, relieved he wouldn't have to explain. It was just... to personal to him. Peter looked at his wound.

"I-I-I should probably get going. My super hot girlfriend which I definitely have is probably wondering where I am."" He stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality, tru-" a sharp pain erupted and shot through his body, he fell the the floor, clutching his side.

"Nope, Nope. You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here, at least until morning." Tony helped him up from the floor, and back onto the table. Peter wanted to object, make a scene, and leave immediately, but his better judgment told him to stay. And he'd already ignored his better judgement earlier, look how that turned out. He thought.

He sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that he would be staying the night. Aunt May was going to be pissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N All the positive comments from you guys literally give me life and make me ridiculously happy. I've gained about 6k reads from both Fanfiction and Ao3. So Insane! Thank you all so much for the support. I truly love writing this fic.**

Tony couldn't sleep that night. He kept checking on the younger hero, who eventually rolled over and decided to give in to his exhaustion. _Why is he doing this?_ Tony thought quietly to himself as he sat stared at the person lying on the table.

He felt large hands tap his shoulders.

"Tony, get some sleep. He's not going anywhere." Steve said, and looked at Spider-Man. "Well, not without J.A.R.V.I.S knowing about it." Tony was stubborn, but he knew when his body needed rest.

He grudgingly made his way to his room. He laid down on his bed, instantly passing out as his head hit the pillow.

In the morning, Tony woke up to bright skies. He sat up quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran through the halls, out to the family room, past the breakfast bar and to the med-

"Going somewhere?" Someone called from behind him. Tony turned around, Spider-Man and Clint were at the breakfast bar, except the webslinger was sitting on the bar.

"Morning Sunshine." Clint said, wielding a french toast stick.

Peter giggled at Clint as he devoured one of his own french toast sticks. Syrup dripped everywhere.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love this dude?" Clint laughed and licked the syrup off his lips.

"It's because you're immature as hell, he's what? 22?" Tony looked at Peter, his eyes squinting tightly. Peter froze. Not even close. There was no response from the young masked wall crawler.

"Nah, man, he has to be at least 25." They both looked at him.

"I'm old enough to enjoy this golden syrupy goodness." Peter stuffed another french toast stick into his mouth.

They were both staring at him, confused. Peter shrugged. "I'll leave you guys guessing."

"Anyways, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Tony said, Peter felt honored to have an Avenger worry about him. He didn't feel he deserved it, but it made him feel honored, nonetheless.

The boys turned when they heard a throat clearing. It was Natasha. She was wrapped in a white sheet that almost reached the floor, her bright red hair was in a bun. Peter was stunned by her beauty.

"Morning, beautiful." Clint said sweetly. She smiled sleepily.

"Good morning." She yawned. It usually took her a coffee and a kiss from Clint to wake her up fully. The archer bent forward and gave her a nice peck on the cheek. She playfully patted his chest. Clint sat back down and began munching on another french toast stick. Natasha turned to Peter.

"So you're the Spider-Man, the web spinner." She nodded respectfully at Peter. Tony and Clint knew she had her doubts about Spider-Man.

"And you're the Black Widow who could probably crush my head between her killer thighs." He held out a hand to her.

"Touché." A corner of her mouth turned upward into a crooked grin, he blushed. She shook his hand gently and went behind the counter to make some coffee.

After a few more minutes of the others chatting and breakfast. Natasha had her coffee. _He seems alright. Either that or he's majorly sucking up._

Natasha finished her coffee, the boys finished their french toast sticks. And Spider-Man jumped down from the counter.

"Ok, guys, Thanks for the breakfast, I really hope-" Peter started walking towards the elevator.

"Hey, hold on, are you sure you're okay to go?" Tony stopped him, Clint and Natashas head perked up.

"Oh yeah, It's already pretty much closed up." He showed his wound. It was scabbing up. Tony cringed, it looked painful, but the younger one had managed to take it in stride.

"The stitches will fall out right?" Peter asked, poking and prodding at the injury.

"Yeah. Doctor Banner did good work, taking your healing factor into consideration, it should be fully healed by midnight, but you might have a nasty scar." He hated letting the injured hero leave prematurely, but he knew Spider-Man was probably a very busy person.

"Thanks. Hey, tell Doctor Banner thank you for everything. I would wait for him to wake up but I really need to go."

"Will do. You're sure you're fine?" Tony asked once more. He clenched his teeth.

"Yes. I'm fine. Tell Captain America thanks too!" He walked through the glass door that Tony brought him in through.

"Really, you should come watch the playoffs later this year." Clint nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'll put that in my schedule." He looked to Queens, he thought he could see his apartment building in the distance. He looked back to the group of Avengers, they seemed really nice, hopefully they would cross paths again. He especially liked Tony and the billionaire seemed to inexplicably care about him.

He gave a wave goodbye and jumped off the platform, he shot his web at a nearby building, it caught the wall and the wind whipped around his body as he swung through New York.

He knew Aunt May was never going to forgive him for not calling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Tom Holland is freaking adorable. Somewhere in a parallel world, the Avengers exist, and I wasn't lucky enough to be in it.**

Peter walked up the stairs to 36c as slowly as he possibly could. Nervous about what wrath was waiting for him once he opened the door. He hesitated once he reached the old door. He turned the handle and walked in. Aunt May was sitting on the sofa. Her eyes shot up when he walked in.

"I stayed up all night." She started in an eerily calm tone. "I tried calling the police three times. They said they couldn't do anything about it until you'd been missing for a full day. I even called five different hospitals, to see if you were at one of them! This is New York! Who knew what could've happened to you. And you didn't even have the decency to call me to tell me you were all right."

"I was...at Ned's house." Peter hated lying to Aunt May. But when you're a vigilante who has enemies, you keep your loved ones out of the know.

"Ned?"

"He just transferred from Jersey, I didn't tell you? We're lab partners." _At least there was some element of truth._

May sighed. "But why didn't you call?"

"I-I-I-I" He stuttered His face scrunching up. "I forgot."

May Parker loved her nephew, but she was no fool. She knew him long enough to tell when he was lying. His increasingly higher pitched tones made her doubt his story.

"Sit down." She patted the cushion beside her. Peter slowly set his backpack on the floor and warily sat down.

"You're a horrible liar, Peter. But I'll let it go, just this once. You need your freedom, I get it. I'm just worried about you. Ever since Ben, you've haven't taken a moment to yourself." May grabbed her nephew's hand.

"If you are making friends, I just hope to god you're not getting mixed up with a bad crowd. This time of life, can be the most confusing and you may want to be friends with everybody, or friends with nobody. I just want you to know, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I love you Aunt May. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too sweetie." She said warmly, patting his back.

Peter stood up. Aunt may gave a knowing nod and he grabbed his backpack and dashed to his room.

Finals were in two weeks and truthfully, he should be studying harder. But Spider-Man didn't have time to study. Peter spent a grand total of ten minutes crouched over a textbook when a knock on the door startled him. He heard Aunt may open the door and a little mumbling.

"Peter, come here. This man wants to talk to you." He heard May yell from the door. He closed his textbook. Aunt May looked to him as he walked in.

A broad man in a suit stood in the doorway. He had a friendly demeanor and thinning hair. Overall, Peter decided this man wasn't a threat. Or, at least an immediate threat.

"Peter Parker?" Peter nodded.

"I'm Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark's personal driver slash bodyguard. He's waiting in the car for you."

Peter's eyes widened. _Why would Mr. Stark want to see me? Oh shit, he knows, he lied to me, he did look under my mask._ Peter was silent, standing completely still, contemplating this in his head.

"Did he, um." He looked at Aunt May and cleared his throat, then looked back at Happy. "Did he tell you why?"

"Don't know, don't care." Happy said nonchalantly. Peter nodded and they walked back through the door and back down the stairs. _I just got home!_ Peter thought angrily as they walked down the stairs.

They got outside and Peter saw a shiny, expensive, black Lincoln Towncar waiting on the curb. His heart fluttered, the sick feeling in his stomach grew worse. Happy opened the door and Peter climbed in next to Tony Stark.

"Hey, kiddo. Nice to officially meet you." They shook hands.

"Mr. Stark, why are you here, at my house?"

"I had a bit of trouble. But I've figured it out. Pretty obvious, if you ask me." Tony rambled, unaware that Peter was internally exploding.

"O-Obvious?" Peter nervously swallowed.

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Tony asked.

"Am I really that obvious?" Peter asked out loud.

"It wasn't that difficult a choice, picking you for the internship. You stood out to me. Snd you seem really bright. Especially for your age." Peter realized what Tony was talking about and the knots loosened in his stomach.

"T-the internship?" Peters asked, the confusion wearing off.

"Why else would I be here?" Tony gave a winning smile.

"I-um, no reason." Peter tried to play it cool.

"Ok then, the official meeting will be on the 25th. You'll meet the team, and you'll be moving in. So make sure you pack your stuff." Peter's eyes widened when he realized what ony was proposing.

"Wait. So you mean, I'm moving in with the Avengers?"

"Yep, it's a live-in summer internship. Did you not hear the details." He realized something. "Oh, that's right, you were in the bathroom."

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, my aunt is getting up there in age, and-" Peter babbled.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll get benefits, and if you want, unlimited visits."

"It's hard to turn down an offer like that." The door closed. Tony leaned out the window.

"So don't. Think about it. Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker." He said and waved goodbye. The car drove away. Peter was left standing on the sidewalk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 10K READS! THIS IS INSANE! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! I can't believe you guys are crazyyyy! Love you all! 3**

For the next few weeks, Peter waited impatiently for his move to Avengers Tower. It took him a few days before he had the courage to tell Aunt May he was moving, she took it pretty hard. But she was surprisingly supportive. Peter was thankful for that.

He knew he would miss her, and felt a little bad for leaving her. But he knew that this internship was an amazing opportunity he couldn't just pass up. He was a little worried about how he was going to keep going out as Spider-Man without anyone finding out.

 _Maybe I should just tell them._ Peter thought while he was sitting on a rooftop one night. _They'd probably understand, but, then again, none of them have a secret identity._

Peters suitcase slowly, but surely, filled up. He felt excited and nervous at the same time. The last week of school dragged on for what seemed an eternity. He barely aced his finals, he knew he could have worked harder but, with a job like Spider-Man, he thought he did pretty well.

Peter was announced as the winner of the internship on the last day of school. He heard a few students grumble. But most just congratulated him. He left the building, feeling full of energy.

As he walked out the doors, he noticed the black Towncar was parked on the curb, for everyone to see. He knew it was waiting for him. As he walked closer Happy stepped out of the driver's seat, He hesitated, listening to someone, he sat back down and the back passenger door opened up.

Out stepped Tony Stark, everyone nearby stopped. Tony smiled smugly and swaggered over to a surprised Peter, who's mouth was agape. Tony and Peter shook hands, Peter's jaw dropped further, if that was even possible, as Tony grabbed his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder. And walked with Peter back to the car. Peter's head was hung in embarrassment. He got in the car and Tony smiled as he closed the door.

"We'll swing by your house first, so you can get your stuff." The billionaire informed. Peter hummed in response and looked at Tony nervously. Tony chuckled, amused.

"What? Is it because I picked you up?"

"No, it's just...yeah it kinda is." Peter admitted awkwardly. Tony nodded understandingly.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine. I swear, the team's gonna love you." Tony smiled. But that wasn't what Peter was worried about.

"Thanks, really." Peter said sincerely. He nervously messed with his hands, Tony noticed this, _I would be nervous too_ , he thought. He looked out the window the rest of the ride through Queens.

When they pulled up to the building, Tony and Peter got out of the car. Peter ran up the stairs eagerly while Tony slowly followed behind. Up the worn, peeling stairs of the old building.

When Tony finally reached the apartment, the door was wide open. The first thing Tony noticed how warm and inviting the apartment looked. Not immaculate plastic and leather, like his was, it was a true home, it showed signs of lives lived, messes made, laughter and tears.

Aunt May was sitting on the sofa, she looked particularly sad. Peter came out of his room, he was finishing zipping up his backpack. She looked up hopefully. He gave her a comforting smile and she stood up. They shared a long hug, where neither looked like they wanted to let go.

"I love you, sweetie. Call me, I'm always around if you need me." She grabbed his hand tenderly. He looked up at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I promise. I'll visit as much as I can, I'll call every day. It's just until school starts again." He said sweetly then gave his Aunt a tight hug, he kissed the top of her grey head. He patted the top of her head and grabbed his suitcase. He looked at Tony, signaling he was ready to go. He gave one last look around the apartment, _I'm gonna miss this place._ He'd never been away from home this long.

He turned and walked out the door, Tony gave a nod to Aunt May. He followed after the teenager, closing the door on his way out.

As Happy loaded the suitcase into the trunk, Peter looked up at his small, cramped apartment building, then over to the enormous Avengers Tower. He nodded, considering the difference, not knowing what the future held for him. He climbed into the expensive car, and off they drove to Avengers Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is gonna be a fun chapter, hope you're all having a wonderful day!

As the car slowly grew closer and closer to Park Ave, Peter couldn't help but gawk in awe at the building he was going to be living in for the next two months. He had been in it already, but that was an overnight stay in the medical wing. That was nothing compared to living there.

Happy stopped in front of the building to let them in, then drove of presumably to park. The front door was fingerprint locked, Tony had upped security following the Battle for New York, _What I would've done to be there._ Peter thought. He was shaken out of the daydream by Tony speaking.

"We'll have to upload your fingerprint later, but we should probably get you situated first." The door opened with a _whir_ of technology that made Peter internally geek out.

"I see that face, you're excited." Tony grinned, wagging his finger and clapping a hand to Peter's shoulder.

"Just a little. I'm a bit of a technology nerd." Peter looked up at the high ceilings of the entryway. They looked so white and clean you would think you could eat off of it. Tony felt a pang of something familiar. He faintly reminded him of someone. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S! Floor 70 please."

"Ah, already taking young Mr. Parker to meet the team, I see?" The AI responded, a curious tone in his voice. If he'd had a face, Peter knew his eyebrow would be raised. _This is so. freaking. cool!_ He screamed in his head. He was ecstatic, this was one part he hadn't experienced last time he was at the tower.

The elevator stopped and Tony walked out, followed by Peter, his fingers nervously picked at a strap on his backpack. His suitcase rolled behind him, bumping as it hit the barrier.

The Avengers were scattered across the large room, all doing their own things. Bruce was reading a book, Natasha was lounged across the sofa, flipping through a Weapons Catalogue and Clint was rubbing her feet.

Steve was sitting at the dining table, watching a TV on the opposite wall from a chair, the tv was hidden by a wall. He was focused, studying every second of the screen.

"Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant." Peter heard from the TV. _Oh. my. god. Captain America is watching Phantom Menace._ Peter almost burst out laughing.

The elevator doors closed and everyone's heads shot up to look at him. He waved awkwardly. Everyone stared for a moment. You could hear a pin drop. Peter scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Steve was the first to get up and walk over to the teenager. They shook hands, the blonde man was oddly surprised at how strong this teenager's grip was. He chuckled, trying to dismantle the tension.

"I'm Steve Rogers." He flashed a smile.

"I know who you are, I have a whole box full of Captain America Comics in my closet at home." Steves smile turned to cringe.

"Oh, man, that's actually probably weird for you." Peter babbled. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. " Steve assured. Tony gave Peter a look that said _Yeah, you should probably stop talking now._ The teenager chewed on his lip.

"You're going to be working here for a couple of months, better to have an honest assistant, than a dishonest one." Peter understood exactly what the hero was saying.

"Yes. sir." Peter said softly.

"Please just call us all by our names, we're not royalty." Steve answered humbly. _Pretty darn close._ Peter thought, but he wouldn't say that.

"Would you rather I called you Mr. Rogers?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Clint gave a sharp laugh from across the room. Tony snorted. Steve looked around, confused.

"Ah, nevermind." Peter swatted the air.

Peter soon found himself on the couch, chatting with everyone already. They seemed to like him. Tony was glad the kid was already getting along with everybody. As the sun set over New York, Tony felt proud and wondered what this new addition would bring. When it finally came time for Tony to show Peter to his room. Peter was deep into a conversation with him and Bruce about J.A.R.V.I.S.

"What type of OS did you use?"

"I created my own." Tony answered cooly.

"Damn, I tried that once, total fail, almost wiped my hard drive." Peter recounted while laying in one of Clint's bean bag chairs. Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's why you use a floppy disc." Tony explained.

"I was 11, I didn't know that yet, I've just been too busy lately to try again." Peter said, getting lost deep in thought. Tony noticed it was getting late.

"Welp, I should probably get to showing you where your room is." Tony sat up. Peter groaned as he sat up.

"Sounds like a plan." The teenager said tiredly. He thanked the team and they went back down

"J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony called. "Floor 62."

They arrived onto Peter's floor. Peter could tell it doubled as the Laundry floor. He didn't mind at all. He was just glad to be there.

He followed Tony down a short Hallway, at the end was only one door. Tony scanned his thumb, clicked some stuff on the touchscreen and grabbed Peter's arm, pushing his thumb onto the scanning pad. The lock beeped and the door clicked open.

"There ya go, your door can only be opened by your key and the master key." He wagged his thumb around. He smiled at Peter before he walked off down the hallway, leaving Peter to himself, the teenager closed the door and slipped off his shirt, he flopped onto the bed, his face landing on the pillow. It didn't take long for him to nod off.

Spider-Man was not going to be patrolling New York City tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry this took so long, got busy cleaning my room and binging Death Note...My new obsession. This isn't a very exciting chapter. I promise, the next chapter is gonna be angsty.**

When Peter woke, he didn't recognize where he was, it took a moment for the memories of the previous day to come back to him. He realized he moved into Avengers Tower and sat up, looking around.

He was drawn to the windows, he walked to the glass wall. The room was so high, he was overlooking most of the city. The regular morning rush was at a complete stop on the street below.

He quickly unpacked everything, including the Spider-Man suit. He wasn't sure where he was going to put it. He discovered a panel under his bed where he could shift some boards around and reach it easily enough.

He was scheduled to be at orientation in two hours. He didn't exactly know what his job specified, or how much he was going to be doing. But he ultimately decided being early was better than being late.

He shifted his trousers and collared shirt uncomfortably. He tugged on his collar, it was itchy and he felt like it was strangling him. Once he got a message from Mr. Stark telling him what floor to go to. _The family floor, crap, they probably expect me to dress casual._

He patted his messy hair down to his head and got on the elevator. He shifted nervously on the balls of his feet as the Elevator went up

Once he arrived everyone looked at him, then at the clothes he was wearing. His face reddened when he realized Tony was trying to hold in a laugh.

"You can dress casually, you dork." Tony puttered. Clint was at the end of the tables, wheezing and holding his sides.

"Oh, well. " Peter blushed. "I wasn't sure what to wear." His face prickled with heat.

"You look so uncomfortable." Tony started, grinning. "You can wear whatever you like. We won't hold it against you."

Peter nodded and sat in a chair, Tony and set his feet up on the table, Clint was doing the same, but leaning on the back two legs of his chair. Natasha was giving him a death glare, Bruce looked like he was half asleep.

"So, what I was thinking was, you'd mostly be there to help out with any odd jobs around the place... running out to get supplies, taking calls, scheduling S.H.I.E.L.D collaborations, cars, et cetera, ad nauseum." Peter listened intently and nodded along.

"That's pretty much what I expected to be doing." Peter shrugged.

"There's just one more tiny thing." Tony held up a finger, he looked to Natasha who was sitting beside Peter.

"We need you to swear that everything you hear around here, stays only between you and the people in this room." Natashas tone was stern but not threatening. "Not Fury, Not S.H.I.E.L.D, not even your Aunt May, and especially not the press."

Peter hesitated a moment before opening his mouth. "Of course. I wouldn't want anyone telling people my secrets."

"You're 15. What kind of secrets would you have?" Clint pulled his feet from the table and leaned forward. His smug smile showed he was unaware. Peter looked the archer in the eyes, his face straight.

"Well, that's why they're called secrets." Peter answered, as if it should be obvious. Clint blinked, a tiny bit surprised at how serious the teen sounded.

"Anyways, I'm glad for you to be working here. We need some bright people to help. Since the old assistant, Pepper Potts is now C.E.O of Stark industries, I thought this would be a good change." Tony believed in this young man, he seemed very intelligent and humble.

"Thank you for choosing me. Mr. Stark. I think this will be a great opportunity, it'll definitely look good on college forms when the time comes."

"That it will." Tony agreed.

The meeting went on for a few more minutes, they went over the areas Peter was allowed to be in, basics of using J.A.R.V.I.S, and a few other things before the meeting ended and they all spread out around the open floor.

Peter decided it was probably a good idea to start familiarizing himself with the layout of the building. He decided to grab a name tag from Tony, that would be required if he went to the R&D floors. Tony was talking to Clint by the counter, the name tag in his hand. Peter walked over and nervously tapped Tony on the shoulder.

Tony turned around, he didn't realize Peter was standing too close until he bumped into him, and the name tag fell out of his hands. Peter swiped it and the keychain jingled as it settled, spinning around his finger.

"Nice reflexes, kid." Tony said in a surprised tone. Even Clint looked shocked.

Peter gave a clear, confident smile. "Thanks, boss, I'm off to, um... Explore... I guess."

"Call ya when it's lunchtime." Tony called after the teenager, who was already walking away.

The rest of the day was pretty fun for Peter, he got to check out the famous Avengers Lab, he met the nice Helen Cho, he grabbed schwarma for himself and the team. He had a feeling everything would turn out alright.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hope you all are having a wonderful week, I really like the way this story is turning out. Sorry it took so long. I haven't been feeling very creative lately. So this is an apology chapter, action filled. Enjoy. :)

That night, Peter got back from overseeing a scrap metal delivery downstairs, he informed Tony, who had just returned from a S.H.I.E.L.D. check in. He got a warm reply and he was dismissed for the day. He finished his first day of work and tiredly found his room.

Natasha and Clint were sparring in the lower levels. Bruce and Tony were on their way to their bedrooms. Peter sat on his bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Peter wanted to take a shower and curl up under his covers. But he knew he needed to go out as Spider-Man. He had slacked off last night and felt he had to do double duty tonight.

"Hey, Jarv's." Peter called as he pulled back the panel under his bed. He pulled out his mended suit, the bloodstain came out, there was a shoddy patch job where his suit had been shot through and cut away for Dr. Banner to operate on.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" The english accented robotic voice replied.

"Keep this a secret between you and me." He tugged on his mask.

"I recognized you from last time you were here, I scan everyone who comes into the building. I also should inform you that I cannot lie, simply withhold information." The a.i explained, Peter unlatched his window.

"So as long as he doesn't ask you, you don't have to tell him." Peter was talking to himself.

"Correct."

"I don't want to be setting off any alarms, is there a way you can disable the alarm for only me?"

"Yes, your biological signature will not trigger any alarms. Stay safe, Mr. Parker." Peter was interested that Tony had programmed J.A.R.V.I.S to care about people, or at least act like he cared about people.

"Sure thing Jarv's." Peter scooted off the windowsill and for a moment he was flying. He shot his web, his fluid was running low, he would have to find a way to mix some formula in the lab in his free time.

He had been on patrol for about twenty minutes when it happened. He heard an explosion and a building down the avenue rattled. The top few floors erupted into flames.

"Gas explosion." A few people below claimed as he landed on the roof next to the flaming building. The scream of people inside made him jump into action.

He decided to shoot a line from the open window of the fifth floor to the roof of the shorter building he was standing on. He climbed in through the window, everyone had piled out of their rooms, some had small children in their arms, everyone was swarming at the end of the hall where the staircase was missing, it had collapsed. There were people banging on the elevator door, trying to get out, but the elevator was not moving, it had been knocked around by the shaking.

The building was shaking and the flames danced through the halls, closer and closer. He created a makeshift harness from his web and decided he was going to have to zipline people to safety. He checked behind him, he looked at the approaching flames and asked for a few adults to go down the line first, to help when the kids came down.

The first few brave adults gathered at the very end, waiting for the children to arrive at the end. As people handed them their children, they were thankful for the hero's help. The last of the children were safe, he sighed, exasperated.

The white hot flames licked his heels as he sent the last person down. The building started to collapse as he grabbed the web. He gripped it tight and started to slide down when the building gave, and he was sent falling to the ground. He grabbed onto the rope and went to shoot a web when nothing came out and he realized the web shooter was empty, he had used it up making harnesses.

He was about to hit the ground, hard, when he suddenly stopped and was left dangling from the rope, his face a few feet from the wall of the building, . He looked up and realized the people he had just saved, had taken hold of the rope and stopped him from falling.

They looked down at him as they pulled him up awkwardly. He grabbed onto the ledge and was happy to be safe on the roof. People patted him on the back and sat down as he exhaustedly realized his leg was red and bloody, it had been burnt, he hissed in pain as he peeled the suit away from the charred skin.

Everyone stared at the hero and their eyes focused on the injury, a grey haired lady stepped forward and Peter was a little wavering at her help, but she insisted as she crouched down and inspected his leg. Once everyone was down from the building, thanks to the firefighters, Peter grabbed a bottle of water and rinsed the burn out.

He painfully climbed up the backside of Avengers Tower and to his open window, he pulled the suit off, he wrapped the burn up in an old shirt and got up from the floor. He crawled up to his pillow and the pain subsided as he fell asleep.


	13. AN: Fic Requests

Hello my beautiful readers,

I'm having so much fun writing this story, though views seem to be slowing down, I assumed they would, given I've got a specific audience now. And for those of you that have stuck by me for the past 2 months. I want to especially thank you.

I also will now be taking fic requests. If you want me to write a certain fic in any of these fandoms:

American Horror Story

Doctor Who

Death Note

Game of Thrones

Gotham

Grand Theft Auto V

Harry Potter

Marvel

Sherlock (BBC)

Star Wars

Supernatural

Youtubers: 

Daniel Howell

AmazingPhil

Jacksepticeye

Markiplier

I WILL **NOT** WRITE INCESTUAL PAIRINGS!

I WILL **NOT** WRITE PEDOPHILIC PAIRINGS!

I WILL **NOT** WRITE RAPE/NON-CON!

Open to anything from multichapter fics with no pairings at all to one shot smutty threesomes. :P

You can inbox me at-

fandylandrequests

 **3 3 3**

Don't worry my friends, real chapter 13 is coming tomorrow.

Love you guys,

Fandyland


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello you beautiful people! As I promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

When Peter woke up the next morning, he wasn't sure how to bandage his leg. The already healing red skin set a burning pain up and down his leg. The water from his shower stung but ultimately made it feel a little better.

He sprayed some webbing from an almost empty cartridge on it to protect it and he slid his leg carefully into some casual jeans. He stood up, it hurt him to walk, but he couldn't do anything about it. Even though he knew it would be healed by that afternoon. It still meant he had to spend a whole 6 hours with a burnt leg.

Tony was in the lab with Bruce, trying to improve the boot stabilisers in his suit, they'd been acting up recently. There was a beep and the door whirred open. Peter walked in with a clipboard, he seemed mesmerized by all the technology. Tony smiled. He reminded Tony of himself at that age.

"Mr. Stark." Peter held out a clipboard and walked forward... no... _limped_ forward, he was limping, _he was hurt._

"What happened to your leg?" Tony raised a concerned eyebrow. Peter paused for a moment. Feeling caught in one of his webs, but he quickly thought of a solution and fired off an answer.

"Oh, I, uh, I busted my shin on the corner of my bed. Still getting used to the new room." Peter looked distracted. Tony didn't know it but a year of lying to Aunt May had turned Peter into a pretty skilled fibber.

Tony didn't think twice about believing the teenager and signed the many press documents and shipping invoices stacked on the clipboard.

"How are you liking the new job?" Tony inquired. He watched intently as Peter thought about his answer for a moment.

"It's pretty laid back, compared to, well... most other things I could be doing." The teenager shrugged.

"This is pretty ideal for someone your age, your own apartment, easy job right in the same building, you don't even have to drive anywhere. A steady paycheck. "

"Exactly. It's pretty much the perfect setup. I can't thank you enough for choosing me."

"You stood out to me, I couldn't have found a better intern, you're smart, motivated, polite, you're a tech nerd, like me." Peter felt his cheeks redden. He was honored to be working here in this perfect opportunity.

"So, speaking of tech. Bruce and I were talking last night, and I was wondering if you wanted to become the third member of the Science Bros?" Peter's eyes lit up and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Me? You're kidding. Mr. Stark, I-I-I-" He stuttered in his excitement. "I don't think I deserv-"

"Please, just, say yes. You're killing me with your humility." Tony handed the clipboard back to the teenager, looking him over, incredulous.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." He looked around at everything in the lab. All the machine parts scattered on the tables and counter, all the miscellaneous chemicals. _This might just be the perfect setup for him to make my web formula._ He thought, happily.

He would need to make sure they had everything he needed, everything he didn't have he could buy on wholesale websites. But the ingredients weren't too complicated. He knew he would probably find everything he needed right in this room.

"Just come down after your shift, be prepared for the hazing." He said, trying to sound threatening. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Mhhmmm. I'll be there Mr. Stark." He sounded very optimistic.

"We keep telling you. Tony." The billionaire pointed at his own chest. "Bruce." He pointed to the black-haired Doctor.

"I prefer Mr. Stark. And Doctor Banner" Peter said confidently as he shifted the weight to his uninjured leg.

"Whatever... Mr. Parker." Tony said with a straight face. Peter then put his hand on his chest and pretended to act hurt.

"Ok now you've crossed the line." Peter tried and failed to stifle a chuckle. . Peter and had completely forgotten about his leg. Which started hurting again once he'd remembered it was injured.

It was awkward again for a moment before Peter flipped through his clipboard to check that Tony had signed all the papers. He thanked Tony and informed him that he'd be down to the lab after his shift to get 'initiated'.

Throughout the day his leg slowly healed up. It was still sore when he clocked out. He finished up the day and went back downstairs to see that Tony and Bruce had set up a surprise party for him. Complete with a cake and party poppers.

He'd eaten too much cake and laughed so hard his stomach hurt. He realized it was getting late and he should probably start patrol soon. He said goodnight to his bosses and ascended in the elevator. He got to his room and pulled on his Spider-Man suit. He silently slipped out the 62nd story window.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N I took a little break, but I'm back now. I hope everyones having a great day! Hope you enjoy!

Peter had heard rumors about S.H.I.E.L.D. and their relationship with the Avengers, but he never knew the extent of how much S.H.I.E.L.D. was involved. He only knew what the press said on the news.

Every employee at Avengers Mansion had to be approved by S.H.I.E.L.D. To make sure they were trustworthy. When it came time for Peter's background check with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was once again sitting in the back of a black car, Tony Stark sat beside him.

"It's alright, I'll be there, you have nothing to worry about, it's not like you have criminal record, right?" He joked. "No but seriously, I would be genuinely surprised if you had a criminal record."

He was sort of nervous about what things they could find out about him. _What if they somehow piece together I'm Spider-Man? What happens then? Mr. Stark would probably hate me. I might even be thrown out of Avengers tower if they find out I've been lying to them._

They pulled up to an unassuming brick building that blended in with the row of other unassuming brick buildings, chinese takeout, cheap pizza restaurants, and apartments.

As they stepped out of the car and Tony ushered him inside, the dingy outside did not match the inside, buzzing white light with rooms framed in tinted glass and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo plastered everywhere.

 _Calm down, you've been really careful, there's no evidence pointing to you being Spider-Man. They wouldn't know._

A woman with a bluetooth and a brown ponytail walked over to them, she said her name was Agent Hill. Peter believed her, he knew most of the people here probably had fake names, but something about her made him trust this woman.

As they walked down a corridor and into a big room full of desks, Agent Hill grabbed a folder off of a desk as they walked past, she skimmed the file and led them to a glass room, she opened the door and there stood a dark man with an eyepatch, he was staring at a screen. His hands were behind his back.

She whispered something to him and he smiled and took the file. He turned and smirked as he greeted the billionaire bluntly.

"Fury! If it isn't my favorite pirate." Tony taunted, shaking the man's hand. Peter stepped forward, intimidated.

"I'm Director Fury, you're the new intern, right, Mr. Parker." The man held his hand out, expecting a shake. Peter realized his palms were sweaty, he sheepishly wiped them on his jeans.

"Yes sir." Peter shook his hand firmly.

"I like him, unlike you, he respects authority." Fury glared with his one eye at the billionaire.

"Hey, my dislike for authority is one of my more endearing qualities." Tony defended, throwing his arms up.

"If by endearing you mean annoying." Fury looked through the folder which Peter could now see was labeled, _'Parker, Peter.'_

"I'm sure you're aware of what S.H.I.E.L.D. does, Mr. Parker?" He looked up from the file.

"Not really, I know you're more secretive than the F.B.I. You collaborate with the Avengers. And that you're probably who started the rumor of the men in black." Fury chuckled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was created with the intent of Global Security. To protect the people of this world from any threat, and utilize any technology or special ability we may find along the way, in order to achieve this goal." He sat down in a chair, and motioned for the other two to do the same.

"The Avengers Initiative was formed to see if we could combine the the forces of extraordinary people, and use them to defend the world from threats, whether they were of the earth or alien. The Battle for New York was the test run. We succeeded, barely."

"So, you're the ones who formed the Avengers." Peter was beginning to understand just how much S.H.I.E.L.D was doing behind the scenes.

"This isn't about S.H.I.E.L.D. This is about you being able to keep Top Secret information. Merely protocol. After all, we wouldn't want any potentially world ending secrets getting out." He leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on the table.

"Of course." Peter assured sincerely.

"So, let's take a look at your report." They directed their attention to the screen that took up an entire wall of the room.

A report appeared on the screen. Peter's grades dating all the way back to elementary school, the times he'd been sent to the principal's office, his lunch money record. It had an icon over it that said 'cleared.' And he felt good and confident that everything would turn out pretty normal.

He was most worried about his internet search history. But was relieved when Fury revealed they had only searched for violent/government related keywords and only a few instances of him looking at news articles or YouTube videos had popped up. Normal things, none of his nightly police scanner patrolling had popped up, or his ordering of the reflection glasses that made it easier for him to see in the suit or his searches for Spider-Man in the news.

"Mr. Parker, congratulations, you're at a 7% threat risk. That's the lowest threat risk yet, out of all the Avengers tower employees. Even I'm at a 5%. Looks like you're trustworthy."

Peter nodded absently, his eyes were fixed on one section. Tony didn't notice until he followed the eyeline of the teenager.

The first thing that Tony really took notice of was the family section. Four names,

Richard Parker, Father: Deceased, cause unknown. Autopsy proved unhelpful.

Mary Parker, Mother: Deceased, cause unknown. Autopsy proved unhelpful.

Benjamin Parker, Paternal Uncle: Deceased, gunshot wound.

May Parker, Aunt: Alive, current guardian.

Tony suddenly realized all that the teenager had lost. And he realized they had a lot more in common than he thought. He didn't know why he never wondered why Peter was living all alone with his Aunt. All he knew is that in that moment, he understood.

There was so much he didn't know about the kid. Peters's eyes flickered up to the screen, he walked forward, ignoring Tony and Fury.

The teenager stared at the screen for an eternity before he slowly closed his eyes. Tony looked at him, a hint of regret in his heart.

The high pitched tone of Peter's cell phone ringing cut through the tense silence that had been prevalent a few seconds ago.

"Hello." Peter's face fell, his body tensed up. And it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to what the other person on the line was saying, it took a few moments before he came back and whispered.

"Which hospital?" Peter nodded, and thanked the person on the other end of the line.

He was silent for a second before he looked up, his eyes red.

Fury nodded. "Do what you gotta do."

"Aunt May collapsed, she's at Midtown-Mercy. I, um... I need to go." Peter sniffed as he made his way out the building, Tony following close behind. The bustle of the room was making Peter feel even more panicked.

As they were rushing to the door, Tony was staring at the back of this young mans head, he couldn't get the words he'd read out of his head.

May Parker, Aunt: Alive, current guardian.

Tony knew, _May Parker is the only family Peter had left. This fucking fifteen year old kid might lose the only family he has left._


	16. Updates:Social Media

Hey! You guys... So tomorrow I'm posting the new chapter. But in case you want to follow me on other things.

Twitter: AlexisEdenburn

IG: heatherchandlersredscrunchie

Tumblr: heatherchandlersredscrunchie

MyAnimeList: RoslynTheOtaku

Wattpad, , and Ao3: Fandyland


	17. I'm back, and sorry

I'm sorry to all of you who are waiting for an update. I've been going through some personal issues and I needed to make sure I was alright before I even thought of trying to update. I'm sorry I didn't get on here sooner to tell everyone about this. I feel like it's been forever. It's been about 3 weeks since I've updated and it was three weeks before that. So that's 6 weeks with one update when i used to update once a week.

I think I'm going to change my writing schedule to once every two weeks. At least until I get back into the flow and state of mind to write more.

I can't get into what happened. But I'll try and go on normally and try to get back into the swing of updating. I'm truly sorry to everyone who's been waiting patiently. You're amazing. I can't get through this shit without you. I love you. Thank you.

See ya later today with an actual real new chapter to the story.


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N I love you all, I hope you enjoy. It took me forever o get to writing this. I'm so sorry. Please check my previous update if you haven't already for a crappy excuse.**

Peter made his way out the door first he was blinded by the sunlight which was still high in the sky. Tony crouched down at the passenger side window and said something to Happy. He nodded and turned to Peter.

"Happy's gonna take us." He told the distracted teen.

"I can get there myself." He glanced at his watch and tried to calculate how long it would take him to get to the hospital. He wasn't wearing his suit. So his web-shooters were basically useless.

"It'll be quicker if you just get in." Tony stood, the door open for Peter to climb in.

Peter agreed and got in, sliding over to make room for Tony. Tony got in beside him, the door slammed shut as he fastened his seatbelt.

"You should probably buckle up."

The car sped down Fourth Avenue as Peter grew increasingly nervous. He just wanted to be there with her, holding her hand. As he was staring out the window, the buildings outside melted away.

 _He was in the living room to their apartment._ _It had been a week since the funeral. Seven year-old Peter was sitting by the window, watching a pigeon on the windowsill hop around, flicking its head around. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned to see Aunt May crouch down beside him. She looked out the window like he was and watched the bird._

 _"It's alright to be sad. And when you get done being sad, we'll be right here waiting for you." Peter smiled, thankful to have her._

 _He realized, It was the first time he'd smiled since his parents died. Tears fell from his Aunt's cheeks. Peter didn't know it then, but they were tears of joy._

He was taken out of his memory by Tony telling him. "I'll be in the car."

They were parked in front of the hospital, Tony was already out, with his hand outstretched. Peter stepped out onto the pavement. Closing the door behind him.

"I don't know if I can do this alone." He wrung his hands.

"Hey, I'll come in with you if you want."

"No that's not what I mean. If she dies I'll be all alone." He sounded so hopeless. Tony's heart shattered. He wasn't sure how he could comfort the kid.

"She's not going to die, I've met her, she's a tough gal. She'll make it." Peter was trying hard to believe Tony, he wanted to with all his heart and soul.

Peter was easily able to get her room number from the front desk and Tony followed close behind as they raced down the halls

 _The door creaked and clicked shut. Aunt May was cradling an urn in her arms. She had long since stopped crying. Peter gave her a long hug and they stayed embracing for a while. But it didn't help ease either of their heartache._

 _Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hallway towards his room, each step made his feet feel heavier. He got inside his room and shut the door, immediately collapsing against the wall. As the tears he was trying to choke back spilled warm onto his cheeks, he pulled his knees closer to his chest and sobbed, not giving himself a chance to catch his breath._

 _ **This was your fault, if you hadn't been so selfish, Ben would still be alive.**_

 _ **You could've stopped him.**_

 _ **You don't deserve to be sad, you killed him.**_

 _His throat burned and his eyes stung as he tried to muster the energy to stand back up. He leaned against the door and heard May sobbing from the other side._

 _ **It's your fault she's crying.**_

 _ **You're no hero.**_

 _ **You looked her in the eyes and lied straight to her face.**_

 _ **You don't deserve your powers.**_

 _He propped himself up against the wall, he made his way back out to the dining room. May was flipping through a photo album. She saw him and he laid his hand on her shoulder_

 _"Remember this?" She pressed her cheek on his hand and smiled. Showing him a photo. Uncle Ben with a pink stain on his shirt, and a giggling 8 year old Peter Parker._

 _"Coney Island, yeah, he bought me a strawberry ice cream cone, I hadn't even taken two bites and I dropped the cone onto his lap. I thought it was the funniest thing in the world."_

 _"He walked around for the rest of the day with a bright pink splotch on his shirt. When I told him to just buy a t shirt at a gift shop, he said 'he thought pink suited him better.'" The smiles made them feel a little better, at least for the moment._

Peter nervously approached the door to 268c. He heard the beeping of a heart monitor and was scared to open the door. He slowly pushed it open and felt smaller than ever as he saw May laying peacefully asleep, an oxygen mask over her face. But she was stable, she was alright.

The blankets looked thick and scratchy, he noted as he slowly walked over to his resting Aunt. Her hands seemed especially old and veiny with an IV coming out of one of them. He grabbed her hand and could finally breath at the confirmation of her warm skin, she may look dead, but he could finally know for sure she was going to be okay.

He sat down in a chair and kissed her free hand as he laid his head down beside her. Tony watched from the doorway and truly saw how much this teenager cared about the only family he had left.


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello my loves. As of the last chapter, My story has reached over** _ **25K READS**_ **collectively on Ao3, Fanfiction, and Wattpad, MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE LOVE! YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANT TO CRY! I'm also looking into professionally publishing my very own graphic novel... I don't know how I suddenly got so lucky... I couldn't do it without you. Anyways... Hope you're having a great week, and I hope you like the chapter. Till next time. 3**

Tony watched as the people passed through the halls. Nurses making their rounds, people with cards, balloons. An emergency call which had the nurses running down the hall like chickens with their heads cut off. A kid who was in a wheelchair with an I.V. in her arm. Tony hoped that kid was going to be alright.

It was around midnight when he woke up and checked on Peter and May, Peter had fallen asleep too and was leaning on the arm of a cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Tony was about to go back out and sit down, when a voice spoke.

"You can stay in here for a while. They won't mind." It was May, she was awake. Tony turned back into the room.

"Did I wake you?" Tony said, worriedly.

"No, the nurse did by stabbing me with a needle a few minutes ago." She rubbed her arm with a scowl.

"How are you feeling?" Tony was gauging whether he should let her get her rest.

"I'm feeling fine now. The last thing I remember is that I couldn't breathe." She looked over at her sleeping nephew.

"You really scared him." He remarked. Sitting down in an aluminum chair pushed against the wall. The color had flooded back into her cheeks, he noted as he quietly scooted the chair forward.

"He's so sweet. Has he been happy living at the Tower?" She looked at him, hopeful.

"He loves it there. I think he's finally figuring himself out." They smiled and looked at the sleeping teenager.

"He's such a sweet boy. Hasn't been the same since my husband died. I think he blames himself. Though I can't see why. He couldn't have done anything."

Tony's ears perked up at the mention of Peter's dead Uncle. "What was he like before this happened?"

"Oh, he was so happy. He was part of the photography club, his best friend, Harry, moved away a few months before. So he wasn't exactly okay, Ben dying made everything worse. Since then, it's as if he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's only a boy, sometimes I think he needs to remember that."

Tony sat there for a moment, contemplating that. Maybe this kid needed to be reminded he was just a kid.

"I'mma get a coffee. You want anything?" He felt

"Oh, I think the Doctor would throw a fit." She grinned as she leaned forward, her gleaming eyes flickering towards the door.

"Black, one packet of Sweet-N-Low." She winked. The corners of her eyes turned upward kindly.

"Got it. Can't live without the caffeine." And he made a trip to the coffee machine in the cafeteria and came back, with two styrofoam cups filled with steaming coffee in hand.

Peter had woken up and and was sitting in the aluminum chair. He suddenly felt like he could breathe again, he grabbed her hand. Relieved and hopeful that she was talking and looked to be almost back to her normal self.

Tony placed the coffee on a tray table beside her, sitting down at the chair near the window. He had switched places with Peter.

"What is this, coffee? The last thing you need right now is coffee." He grabbed the cup, and before he knew what was happening, despite his Spidey-Senses, Aunt May still managed to snatch it out of his hand.

"Peter Parker, I've had a cup of coffee every morning for over fifty years. Trust me, if I'm going to take my last breath, It's not going to be because of a cup of damn coffee." She punctuated the rant with a defiant sip.

"You are one scary lady, Aunt May." Peter threw his hands up in defeat. Shrugging, he sat back and stuffed them into his hoodie pouch.

Tony took a sip of coffee, an amused grin on his face. _This was family._ He thought. They didn't say much for the rest of the fluorescent-lit night.

Then the sun started to rise, and the natural light, filtering through the window, slowly replaced the harsh, washed out, synthetic feeling of the hospital around them.


	20. Update

I'm not going to be able to post the new chapter until January 8th. I hope you all understand. I'm at my dads for the Holidays and I'm going to be starting a Webcomic on January 21st details to follow.


	21. Chapter 17

A/N I'm back! :) Hope you all had an an amazing December and a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule, or whatever you celebrate. I had a very loving and joyful time with my family. Updates to come on my webcomic when I get the drawings finished.

The day after, May got the go ahead to be able to leave the hospital. Peter happily walked her to the car and handed her bag to Happy to put in the trunk. He knew he would probably be giving up his internship. But none of that mattered as long as May had someone with her. They got in the car and headed to Queens.

Once they got there Happy unloaded the bags as Peter let May out as she walked around to chat with the driver. Peter took Tony aside and

"Mr. Stark, I'm going to have to quit the internship. She needs someone to make sure she's okay. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her and I wasn't around."

Tony looked around for a moment, looking sad for a split second, and then nodding understandingly.

"I understand. Do what you feel is right, we'll miss you kid. Take care of the old bird, she sure loves you. If you decide to leave, swing by and grab your stuff." Tony climbed back into the car and it drove off down the street.

May walked upstairs while Peter carried the luggage, once they got inside, Peter brought her suitcase to her room and started to put her clothes away. She shooed him out of her room after she realized what he was doing.

Peter flipped on the coffee pot, the heavy aroma filled the room and calmed him down. May walked in and looked in the fridge.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" She dried a bowl and put it in the cabinet.

"That's the thing... I'm not going back." He gave her cheeky look.

"Oh, no." She chuckled wryly. "If you think you're going to give up your fancy internship to take care of me, you're in for a smacking." She grabbed a coffee mug that was sitting inside the sink.

"Aunt May, I couldn't live with myself if-" Peter tried to calmly rationalize.

"Don't be stupid!" She snapped, slamming a plastic bowl on the counter, she turned to face him, glaring daggers at her nephew. She sighed and smiled as she grabbed Peters hand. "Don't you worry about me. Be selfish for once. You need this internship."

Peter sat down on the old window-seat at the end of the hall. The light from the window shined in his face. May sat down next to him, handing him a light orange mug filled with coffee. Both pairs of eyes fell upon Avengers Tower.

"Don't let me keep you from doing something you love, that's something I couldn't live with." She traced circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Aunt May, I couldn't leave you," His eyes burned as he looked into her kind, pale-green orbs. "Not after Uncle Ben..." His voice cracked as his throat let out a dry shaky breath. "If something happened to you." His face felt hot with tears as May smiled and pressed her hand to his face, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I'm Sixty-Four, I've still got a good twenty years left on my clock. You go and live your life. I know that Tony Stark likes you, he sure needs your help, he's a very busy man."

He agreed and decided ultimately to spend the night. But he couldn't sleep so he decided to return to Avengers tower, he slowly made his way to the big building and was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S, who loudly announced it was 2:37 a.m.

As he begrudgingly made his way down the hall to his apartment he grew less excited at the prospect of sleep. He slipped the Spider-Man suit on and J.A.R.V.I.S made an offhanded comment about how his exhaustion levels were too high to go out as the webslinger.

He was exhausted, but he needed fresh air, he popped the window latch open and scaled the side of the Avengers tower, climbing higher and higher. He climbed until he was balancing on the top of the radio antenna at the very top of the building.

He could see almost all of New York from up so high, the lights from all corners of the city shined in his eyes and made him forget about Aunt May for a while. He noted there was a fog over the Bay and creeping into the city.

Off in the distance, he heard police sirens. He decided to jump into action and climbed down onto the Avengers A. He checked his web fluid and dove off the neon blue letter and into the city below.


	22. Chapter 18

Peter aimlessly wandered the halls connected to the living area. He couldn't sleep and there was a calming feeling on Floor 70. There was a large window at the end of the hall, which pointed toward the statue of liberty. He had been to Liberty island a few times, his parents had taken him when he was four or so, he didn't remember much of his parents.

"They left for a trip, and never came back," is what May and Ben had told him all his life. When he was younger he'd wished they never left. When he was older, he just wished he had more to remember them by.

The second time was when Peter was six or so, just after he'd been adopted. Ben and May took him out to Liberty Island to celebrate, he didn't realize where they were going until he stepped off the boat and recognized where they were. They couldn't get him to calm down for a good five minutes.

The third time was last year, he took a girl there on a date, he tried to kiss her, which ended in him getting a slushie dumped on his head. He had to take the ferry back to Battery Park with Grape Slurpee dripping down his neck and staining his shirt. The girl just a few yards away, glaring at him.

His spidey senses kicked in when he heard a clambering from the ceiling, and what sounded like banging coming from the ventilation system. There was a vent at the end of the hall that opened into the family room. He decided to follow the noise and catch whatever was in there.

He braced himself for an intruder or a bird, the last one was partly true. A head popped out.

"Clint? What the fuck?" Peter whispered. Clint dropped down from the grate, onto the floor, and ending with a flourish.

"What, you've never seen a guy climbing around in the vents before?"

"Aren't you too old to reenact spy movie cliches?" His eyebrow raised curiously.

"Well, I am a spy, so..." He scratched the back of his neck, his eye catching the cupboard in the kitchen, he walked towards it grabbing something from inside.

"How have I been here a month and not known about this?" Peter gestured towards the ceiling.

"Be more observant, kid." He tossed a bag of potato chips to the fifteen year old, who caught them easily.

"Wait, you don't like...actually spy on anyone here, right?" He asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Just Tony, he hates it, so that only makes me do it more. Why? You got any secrets you don't want me to know about?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Bird-Man." Peter stuck his tongue out like a five-year-old.

"Real mature, Parker. We need to get you some abilities, so you can come with us on our missions." He nudged Peter, who chuckled nervously.

" .Ha." Peter slow clapped. "But yeah, I'm in this weird, in-between stage, where I don't really feel like an Avenger, but I don't really feel like an employee either. You and Nat seem to have it all together."

"I felt like that when I first started living here, Natasha helped me out. I mean, I've known her for almost a decade, when we got called in for the Avengers Initiative, neither of us knew what we were really supposed to do, the Battle of New York, that was our first Avengers Mission, we had no idea what we were doing. I was a carnie, who spent his free time shooting targets. And she was a Russian assassin, who'd been brainwashed by the KGB. I was sent to end her, but she was cornered by some KGB sleepers, who she'd apparently, stolen from earlier that night, something in me said, 'No, maybe she needs saving.' I gave her a choice, take my hand, or I'd leave her, she grabbed my hand, We ran, S.H.I.E.L.D and KGB operatives chased us."

"We hid out for a month in Budapest. I found out what they did to the girls in the "Red Room". I realized none of this was her fault. After I convinced her she would be okay if I took her back to S.H.I.E.L.D and explained the situation to Fury, she was recruited. I don't know why, Fury was the one who sent me to kill her in the first place."

"Maybe he sent you because he knew you would give her a chance."

"I've never thought of it like that."Clint looked like he had just realized something very big.

"Speaking of Natasha, where does she disappear to every day?" He crunched a handful of chips in his mouth.

"She goes down to the training floor." Peter already knew that.

"Yeah, and does what?" He turned the bag upside down, realizing he'd finished the entire bag of chips in roughly four minutes.

"Spars with dummies." Clint plopped down onto the couch.

"That doesn't sound very effective." Peter balanced on the arm of the sofa while Clint pushed on him with his feet.

"Yeah it's not, I try and go down there to spar with her as much as I can, but that only goes so far. You should go down there, I'm sure she'd like to pick on the new kid a little bit."

Peter knew he could probably match her in a fight. But he didn't really want the team knowing that. He'd rather just do his internship, keep his head down, and go quietly. He wanted more than anything to be an Avenger, but if they knew about his age, they'd probably make him wait until he was eighteen until they let him fight alongside them.

"I dunno, I mean, she'd probably break my arm or something." Peter nervously tried to make an excuse.

"Aw come-on, she'd go easy on you. It'd be good for you too, seeing as how you don't get out of this tower that much." Clint nudged his shoulder again, Peter rubbed it, feigning actual pain.

"See, you need the muscle, I almost took ya down with one tap." He laughed.

"Whatever, bird-guy, I need to get to bed, I'll be sure to talk to Nat tomorrow." Peters eyes caught the shine of the Empire State Building, his next goal.

He went to tap on the elevator button, for a split second an error message appeared and a *whomp* sounded from the panel. _Jarvis must need maintenance._ Peter thought. He tapped it again and everything was fine, he arrived at his floor and pulled his suit out from under the bed and climbed out the window


	23. Big Announcement: 40k reads!

We've hit 40k reads collectively. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON? It's like a dream. I never EVER EVER thought Forty Thousand people would read my shitty Spider-Man Story. I'm actually in shock. None of this would be possible without you, you guys are the ones reading it. I'm so proud of this work.

When we hit 50k I've got a big surprise waiting for you all. We can do it! I know we can.

Chapter 19 will be out later today. :)

I love you all. See you all later today.

-Alex


	24. Chapter 19

**A/N: I see a lot of people compliment my writing style. Thanks so much. I think It's improved over the course of this story. But I especially want to thank you all again for the 40k Reads. Currently at around 2k on Wattpad, 12k on Ao3 and 27k on Fanfiction. Also, this chapter is because I thought we haven't really seen any Peter/Tasha interaction.**

Peter, slightly tired and sore from the night before, begrudgingly made his way to the training floor. He still needed to keep the promise he'd made to Clint the night before.

Natasha was in heavy grey workout clothes. And a watch that looked like a cross between a FitBit and Tony's phone.

 _Must be Stark Tech._ Peter thought.

He caught her attention. She smiled to herself and took a drink of water before walking over.

"You're never down here. Come to spar?"

"I was hoping you could teach me a thing or two. Who knows, I might surprise myself."

"Ok." She gave a cocky smirk. "If you think you can handle it. You are only an intern after all."

"An intern can do a lot." Peter was smug. He was going to hold back. He still didn't know how much.

"We're going to be starting off easy. You've probably never really fought before."

"A little." Peter shrugged.

"Get changed." She tossed a pair of shorts and a t shirt to him.

They squared up. Peter a little too eager. Natasha was studying his every expression. His preparedness told Nat he'd had some experience with serious fights. Though didn't want to show it.

"The first thing you wanna do is always watch your opponent. And look out for any weak spots, or spots they have unguarded." He was listening to her intently. She suddenly whipped her arm around and bashed him in the shoulder with her elbow. He stumbled backward, grabbing his shoulder.

"Rule 2. Never keep any part of your body open for attack. If they see a weak spot, they will strike." She was confident. He realized the irony and smirked at her. A reaction she was not expecting. _This kid had balls._

He steadied himself and swung his leg out, deciding to trip her. She dodged and her foot connected with his abdomen. He felt a rib crack in half as he fell, his back slammed against the ground. He stood up, gasping. He was trying to restore the wind she had knocked out of him. He sat on the floor for a moment.

The rib would be healed by the next morning. But it would still hurt like hell until then. She probably hadn't even noticed she'd broken one of his ribs.

"Wanna take a break kid?" Peter realized she wasn't asking for him, she was asking for her. Lucky for Peter, he had almost infinite stamina.

"What, you tired?" He chuckled. She blinked in slight surprise.

"Me? Never."

The harsh lights from the ceiling washed the gym out as the pair squared up one last time.

She aimed high, ready to show him her signature move. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled herself onto his neck. As she wrapped one leg around his neck, she attempted to pull him to the ground, one leg underneath, prepared to brace the impact of the fall. While his face was in a very awkward position. He grabbed her free leg and yanked.

They went tumbling to the ground. He rolled and pinned her underneath his knee, holding her shoulders down. She took a breath and accepted her defeat as she slapped the floor, tapping out.

Peter's rib was on fire, but she was impressed so he knew it was worth it. He let her up and they both were out of breath.

"Not bad. Barton's the only other one who can get out of that." She smiled. "Are you sure you're just an intern?"

"Last time I checked." He shrugged, wiping his face with a towel.

She dryly chuckled in response. Finishing the bottle of water.

Natasha watched him curiously as he came back out of the bathroom and nodded to her, leaving the gym.

A few hours later, he ran into Tony, who looked frantic. And then relieved to see him.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Alright, I know this is sudden. But S.H.I.E.L.D. just gave us a tip on one of the last remaining Hydra agents locations. I don't know if it'll pan out, but, we'll be gone around five days."

Peter listened and a few minutes later, he found himself at the elevator door, Tony had a two suitcases and was talking to Fury and Happy at the same time.

"J.A.R.V.I.S is a little buggy. I'll fix him when I get back. Everything still works, just don't stress him out. Um... What else, Pepper is going to be by at Five to pick up a file. Labeled, "Stark Expo Plans". It's on my desk in Tech Lab 6. We'll be back around Tuesday morning."

"Got it Mr. Stark. I've got everything here covered, hope everything goes well."

"Glad I can count on you, kid." He waved as the elevator doors closed.

Peter heard a quinjet taking off from the platform above him and quietly hoped it everything would be okay in his hands.


	25. Chapter 20

A/N So fucking sorry it took a month to get this chapter out. I should let you know why... I just have no motivation. Depression is a Pos. I sat with a half finished chapter for 2 weeks. Just not doing anything to it. I know that I suck as an updater, i want to fix that. As for now, enjoy. :) (because you probably won't get another chapter for a month)

Peter slammed into the window of a building, he flew through the glass and landed on the floor. His shoulder and his arm went numb. The man in a strange suit geared up for another blow. The suit around his injured arm was torn. He leaped out of the way of a swing as the long legged man turned towards him.

The blow threw him back against a wall. His head cracked and a deafening ring erupted from his ears. Everything was blurry as he knew he was losing consciousness. He saw a flash of another red suit, as everything around him faded away.

He heard the sound of a finger snapping, he looked up to see someone wearing his mask, staring down at him. No, it wasn't his mask, it was red with big black eyes, but it wasn't the same design.

"Mornin' bed bug. Thought we'd lost ya." A soft voice spoke.

Peters eyes focused and he sat up. His arm felt like it was missing. And the back of his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.

"We?" Peter asked, he noticed two Katana handles peeking out from behind the guys shoulders.

"Yeah, me and them, them and I."

"I don't see anybody else." Peter looked around.

"Nobody usually does." The man stood, he held out a hand for Peter to grab. He pulled Peter to his feet.

"Wait, what happened to the Stilt guy?" He stood.

"Who? Wait? He's wearing STILTS!? That's the funniest shit ever!" He giggled like a little girl and

"Just Focus!" This guys vague answers were starting to get on Peter's nerves.

"Whatever, I don't think he was here when I got here."

"Wait, so you're not sure whether someone was here or not?" The brain damage must be getting to him, he thought.

"Hey, I saw you napping here on the ground, thought maybe you had, narc-, wait, what is it called, when you just fall asleep anywhere?" He stopped, looking at Peter for an answer.

"Narcolepsy?"

"Yeah, narcolepsy or something."

"So my bleeding head and the broken glass didn't clue you into the fact that maybe I was hurt?"

"Hey, Bugs Bunny, you never know what can happen. Sometimes I forget everyone but me can actually get hurt."

"What? So you're actually immortal?"

"No, I'm actually Deadpool."

"Um...Okay? So, let's get this all straight, Deadpool, you just happened to stumble across a bleeding person on the tenth floor of an office building next to a broken window," He got a thumbs up in response.

"You never once wonder why the window is broken, or why said person is bleeding."

"Shit, okay, listen. I saw you, I wasn't sure what happened." He was sitting on a desk nearby. Micking his legs back and forth.

"And you never saw anybody else?"

"Maybe when I got here, I saw someone's foot run off out of the corner of my eye, maybe I didn't." The teenager did all he could not to sigh in frustration.

"Where'd you see the foot?"

"Uh-that-a-way." He pointed to the entrance of a stairwell that led upstairs. Stilt might still be here, if Peter was lucky. What bothered him was why the dude left him alone after he was knocked out.

Peter started up the stairwell, Deadpool followed behind.

"Ugh, I'm not fat, I shouldn't have to do this much cardio." Deadpool whined behind him. As they came up on the last flight.

Peter pushed open the door and saw nothing at first, it wasn't until he rounded a corner that he spotted him. He crouched behind an exhaust fan. Trying to be stealthy. Stilt-Man turned around.

"I know you're, you wanna know why I left you alon-"

"Oh skip the villain speech. Shut up and let's rumble." Deadpool shot into the air, signalling a fight. He jumped onto the fan and across to the other side. Peter did the same, landing beside the Mercenary.

They looked at each other, Peter was puzzled at how some random person was helping him take down a criminal. The man swung his arms.

Peter leaped out of the way of the oncoming blow. He shot his web and picked up a heavy crowbar. Slinging it under the stilts. It made contact. The mechanism came crashing to the ground and the guy fell to the ground. The guy fell face first into the concrete and he didn't seem so powerful after that.

"Why'd you help me?" Peter asked as he hung up his call with the Police.

"I get bored." Deadpool said, as he sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the building. Peter was doing the same.

Peter was surprised at how fast he had made a new friend.


	26. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey** **everybody! I know it's been three months since the last chapter. I moved across country and my computer broke and I hate writing on anything but a computer, but I was tired of the chapter not getting done so I broke and I'm writing this on my phone. The excuses are getting out of hand so I promise the next chapter will be next week to make up for it.**

 **We've also hit 50k reads! I'll be posting about that later this week and giving you all the surprise I promised, a qa! Any questions submitted this week will be answered next Sunday in a special qa chapter.**

 **Oh and going back to reread made me realize I haven't given an explanation for Thor's absence, he's busy taking care of things on Asgard of course. :P And Aunt May is the Rosemary Harris version if I wasn't clear. I like Marisa Tomei, it's just, I prefer the grandma version rather than the cool aunt.**

 **I also saw Infinity War last week and I have mixed feelings. I wanted so hard to cry when the Spider-Man thing happened, but the tension was lost.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the really long note, without further ado. Let's continue this shit.**

Peter was halfway surprised that nothing had managed to go terribly wrong on his end while the Avengers were away. He woke up to a text from Clint, informing him that they were a few hours away. He sat up and yawned, it was a day earlier than Stark had told him, but he supposed that wasn't too alarming.

He got dressed, tossing the Stark Industries lanyard around his neck. He checked on the tech developments downstairs, stopping by the chem lab to refill his low running stockpile of web fluid, and sat down waiting.

A few minutes later the quinjet soared overhead, landing on the platform, he smiled, ready to welcome the team back. The doors opened, his concern rose when he saw a frowning Natasha walk out and Helen Cho run past him with a Stretcher. Something had gone horribly wrong.

He watched through the glass as Natasha mouthed something to the medic, which made the young woman's eyes grow wide. She nodded and pulled the stretcher into the cabin of the jet. Natashas eyes met with his for a moment before she looked down in regret and turned, disappearing back into the jet for several minutes.

He wasn't prepared when they all came out, all except his boss. Tony was the one strapped down to the stretcher, Peter froze, his breath catching in his throat. Steve was holding a red soaked rag to Tony's chest as they flung the door open. Natasha fell back as they hurried away. She gave Peter a worried look and followed the chaos down the hall.

He took a step forward to follow them but she turned and shook her head sadly. He sat down, feeling helpless, cupping his face in his hands.

It was dark before he heard someone walking down the halls, it was Steve. He blinked his drooping eyes and sighed as he noticed Steve looked just as exhausted.

"He's out cold, but he's ok. When he fell, he bumped his head, a rib busted and punctured the skin and his lung. Cho said he'll be able to have visitors in the morning." Steve said, rubbing his forehead.

It was then he heard the elevator ding and the click of heels. A familiar strawberry blonde stomped out of the elevator. She looks disheveled as she clutched her purse. She looked around, searching for someone to ask questions. She caught a glimpse of Steve and made a beeline for the pair.

"Steve, how is he?" Her eyes were wide, imposing, he suddenly felt twice as exhausted.

"Pepper, he's okay." He said calmly, the hero placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Where is he?" She asked, her face was heavy with worry.

"We can't see him until tomorrow morning, so we have to play the waiting game until then."

She sighed in frustration and sat down.

 _He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Ben like that. But he just couldn't understand. Those words he'd spat were venomous._

 _"You have no idea what's going on with me. So don't act like you do." He'd screamed, slamming the door and disappearing down the street._

 _He never heard Ben come after him._

 _He kicked his feet back and forth as he sat on the edge of the tracks. He'd hoped to come to some grand epiphany that would tell him to apologize to Ben. He decided a half assed apology was better than nothing so he climbed down and headed home._

 _There was a crowd and police lights were flashing. People were chattering loudly. He walked up to a tall man standing near the back._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Some guy got shot."_

 _He squeezed his way through the crowd, wanting to catch a glimpse of the victim._

 _He burst through the front of the line, falling to his knees, he scratched his palms on the pavement. He glanced up from his awkward position. He saw the man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. It had his Uncles grey hair and his sweater. But it couldn't be Uncle Ben._

 _He was shaking as he crawled closer to the body._

 _"Uncle Ben?"_

 _His uncles chest rose and fell only slightly._

 _"Son." He heard his Uncle whisper. His breathing was heavy, grinding in Peters ears. He could hear every fiber in his Uncles lungs as he lay dying._

 _"I'm sorry." He sobbed into the blood covered shirt._

 _"No, Peter, I'm sorry." He groaned._

 _"Don't say that." He shook his head. Tears dripping, mixing with the blood. He was trembling._

 _"Remember what I always say?" Ben grabbed his nephews hand._

 _"With great power comes great responsibility."_

Peter blinked as he came to. The washed out lights were buzzing and the hard seat made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you go up to your room." Steve was sitting next to him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there.

"Yeah, uh, have you heard anything about Mr. Stark?"

"We can visit him in the morning. If he doesn't get worse." He sighed, clearly exhausted as well.

"Where's Pepper?"

"She went upstairs, to rest. Go. Rest." Peter nodded at the Caps instructions and reluctantly headed to his room.


	27. Chapter 22

A/N Here it is! I'm excited! Love you all. Next chapter out in 2 weeks.

Peter paced the white hallway waiting for someone to get him. At the crack of dawn, he'd gotten his half-asleep self out of bed and made his way upstairs. Steve came out of the infirmary, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You can go in now. I'm gonna head up to my room." He said.

Peter nodded and caught the open door as Steve walked out, pulling it closed behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Stark" He said sheepishly, inching forward. He didn't want to get any closer. He felt he might break his boss.

"You look pale kid. I'm flattered. Were you really that worried?" He gave a grin. Peter was relieved.

"Only because if you died, I'd lose the internship." Peter joked halfheartedly. He looked down at his feet.

"How'd it happen?" He looked back up. He pursed his lips and sighed a huge, quivering breath, staring intently with his big brown eyes.

Tony grew confused as he realized something.

"I got knocked out of the sky, J.A.R.V.I.S. should have caught me, but he's been buggy. And he wasn't working when I fell. That's what I get for going out even though I knew there could be consequences." Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he even consider blaming himself?

"You aren't dead. That's what matters. It's nobody's fault. Not everything has to be somebodies fault." The teenager reasoned.

"Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" They exchanged a look. Peter retreated into himself.

"I've got to go now, do Intern-type things. I'll be back later." He said blankly. Tony watched as Peter turned on his heel and left out the door. Laying his head back down on the pillow with a sigh.

Peter walked down the hall. As soon as he'd turned the corner he regretted how cold he'd been. He went up and started inventory for the day. He knew he was going to have to apologize later.

Tony and Bruce sat at a panel in the lab. Bruce had an exposed wire ready to solder in his hands.

"That's our problem. There's a short causing the system to switch on and off. It's going to this node right here. We should switch to solar."

Bruce said, reaching his hand in carefully.

"It wouldn't fry like this if we did. Look at this. Yeah this wire is shot." He yanked the wire and looked at it, tossing it on the table with disgust.

"Solar is a big switch." Tony mused.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Bruce looked up

"Okay. J.A.R.V.I.S. Bear with me. You'll be back online in a few minutes." Tony pulled up the maintenance menu.

"Of course. See you soon, sir." JARVIS replied.

He shut down and the building was hauntingly silent.

There was a garbled warped noise, it was an audio file. The unmistakable voice of Peter Parker spoke.

"Hey Jarvs.""Yes Mr Parker?" His AI responded. "Keep this a secret between you and me."The recording stopped. Bruce was bewildered and Tony was clenching his jaw. He blinked and seemed to come back to Earth. With a sharp, disdainful twist of his screwdriver Tony reset the box. It lit up and he pressed his thumb to the panel.

The system whirred back to life as Tony quietly continued working, checking the system. Bruce's eyes kept flickering back to the billionaire, who gave no sign that he was even bothered by the news.

"Tony..." Bruce started but was interrupted by his friend.

"What would that kid need to hide from me? Why would J.A.R.V.I.S. not tell me about it?" His eyes were heavy and questioning everything.

"He's a teenager. I dunno. Maybe he snuck out to see a girl, a boy?" Bruce ran his hands through his hair and shrugged.

"He isn't that kind of kid. I know from being that type of kid, he's not. I dunno, maybe he is, we're very much alike. How much do I actually know him?" He rambled without pausing.

"Do you think, maybe, you're overthinking this?" Bruce tried to reason, but Tony's devastated expression told him all he needed to know.

"Do you think I shouldn't be worried?"

"He's not your kid Tony, it's not like you can tell him what to do." Tony looked like he just remembered that Peter was not, in fact, his kid.

"Well then, I'm at a loss. What the hell do you suggest that we do?" He stopped and glared at Bruce.

"I don't know, maybe Nat can help, I mean, she knows lying, she lies all the time. Maybe she can give some insight."

"You think so?"

"Got a better idea?"

"You're right." Tony grumbled.

"Look Tony, You're not the only one who's noticed."

"'Parker, do you trust him?" Bruce questioned.

"I trust him. I think he's keeping secrets, but I trust him." Natasha raised an eyebrow,

"Shit." Tony blurted

"What?" Natasha asked.

"We we're fixing J.A.R.V.I.S. And it seems Peter told him to keep something from us." Bruce said, Tony was quiet.

"I wouldn't worry, teenagers keep secrets all the time." She said. Peter walked down to the training/stock floor. He need to check how many pounds of aluminum they had left. The gym door was cracked. He heard several people talking.

"I'm worried about the kid. I mean, don't act like you don't see it too, all bruised up every morning, so tired he can barely stand." A male voice, it sounded like Tony to Peter, put his ear to the door.

"I see it too."

"Yes but you were in a camp to be a KGB sleeper agent. There's a difference."

"He's keeping something from us. I know that much." _Were they talking about him?_

"I should ask him." Tony stated proudly.

"No, don't ask him!"

"If you really want to find out. See what he does at night. See if he sneaks out." Natasha advised.

"Um, I vote how about we just leave the poor kid alone?" Bruce suggested to no avail.

"I like her plan, it's a good plan." Tony nodded.

Peter backed away from the door, everything had suddenly fallen backed away from the door in shock, he couldn't believe they were going to spy on him.

The group made their way to the door. He panicked, finding a spot on the ceiling to hide. The three walked under him, discussing the plan. As soon as the coast was clear, Peter jumped down, landing softly on his feet. His heart was racing.

 _What was he going to do?_


	28. Chapter 23

_A/N: Obligatory apology for abandoning this fic for almost 9 months. But I'll keep it brief since I know you guys don't like my notes and announcements and endless apologizing, as several of you kind commenters have pointed out. Just know I'm in a weird spot since infinity War and Endgame came out, and Far From Home is about to come out, kinda breaks the open interpretation of these characters, so from now on I'm considering this a full blown AU. :)_

Peter had been in his room all day, he tried to tell himself that it was because he had important upgrades to his suit he needed to work on. He didn't want to admit it was actually because he wanted to avoid Tonys' surveillance. As long as he was living in Avengers tower, he wasn't safe from prying eyes. Every time he left the room he felt like there were eyes or cameras burning into him.

He was probably paranoid, but hearing his mentor voice suspicion of him had really rattled Peter deeply in a way that he couldn't shake from his chest. He kept his head down whenever he left the tower. He couldn't imagine what Tony must have thought he was doing, drugs probably, whatever Tony thought, Peter was sure Spiderman was the last thing on his mind.

Peter was debating whether he should just come clean to the team, and save Tony the horrors his mind had concocted. Not that Spiderman was the best possibility. He decided to wait it out until something gave. He continued picking up shipments and managing the R & E departments as Peppers underling.

He was on his way to grab some blueprints from a subsidiary warehouse, he was to unlock the backdoor using the key Tony had provided, go to a backroom office, and grab the blueprints from the bottom drawer, the entire ride, he repeated the instructions he had been given until he had them memorized by rote. It was empty, he was the only one there, besides the driver, there was no reason for everything to not go off smoothly.

He opened the door to the warehouse. The motion lights in the hall sprung on and the entire hall system lit up. It was then he heard a sudden noise in an upstairs room in the rafters. The lights had obviously startled something or someone. He touched the web shooters strapped to his wrists, making sure they were still there. He had been taking them off a lot more after the incident with Tony as a precaution. But it was a field job today so he figured he was safe from being found out. He slipped his mask on, which he kept tucked in the seam of his jeans.

He assumed maybe it was a raccoon or some other vermin, but decided to check it out anyways, just in case. He slowly made his way over to the stairs, climbing them to the next floor. He turned to walk to the end of the hall, he didn't hear anything, so he turned around and was met with a gun in his face, and a guy at the end of the gun

"Spiderman? You ain't supposed to be here, nobody is supposed to be here."

"Exactly what I was gonna say, my guy." He responded.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it toward the ceiling, the guy swung and came into contact with Peter's face, he pulled the guy closer to him with his web. He threw a blow and the guy stumbled back, sliding down the wall. Two more men came out of an office, he assumed were the guys' colleagues. One of them was conveniently holding the specific blueprints he needed in their hand. He shot one web and he stole the blueprints back. He then leapt over the pair of idiots, smashing their heads together and they both went falling to the ground.

He caught his breath and stuffed his mask down his pants. He rubbed his face with his hands and realized his eyebrow was bleeding. The blood slowly began filling his eye. He groaned and thought a moment, he got an idea. A minute later he burst out the backdoor of the warehouse, waving his arms and screaming and trying to get the attention of the driver.

"Help-these-guys-are-in-there-and-Spiderman-came-and-fought-them-and-one-of-them-hit-me-and-I-managed-to-grab-the-blueprints-but-I-think-they're-still-in-there-fighting-call-the-police!" He managed to sputter a slew of nonsensical babble. The driver jumped out of the car and helped Peter into the backseat, calling the Police and Tony, in that order.

A few hours later, Tony was at the police station chewing a few cops out who wouldn't let him in to see the guys in person. His reasoning was that he wanted to kick their asses a second time. Peter had gotten his eye checked out and the go-ahead to leave. He sat in the car, beside Tony.

"So let me get this straight, you got your ass handed to you by some thugs, and you still managed to get the blueprint, that's some commitment."

"Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong, you were stupid for not immediately bolting. But you're okay."

"I mean, only because Spiderman saved my ass."

"You aren't wrong." Tony said, then he cracked a smile. He wrapped his arms around the teenager and gave him a hug. Peter paused a moment and returned the hug.

They got home and Peter got up to his room. He couldn't believe he was able to trick everyone into believing his lie. But now he had dug his grave even deeper.


End file.
